I had beef with this twat about my wet hair.
So on monday the 18th of september 2017. I came to school with my hair wet because I had a shower in the morning i didn't have time to dry my hair so I went to school with wet hair. I get in the school and this girl lets call her Captain Bullshit. Captain Bullshit started making it a competetion about who got to school quickest and did the most amount of stuff in the morning. Captain Bullshit shouted at me "I wake up at 6am and I wash my hair dry my hair do my makeup and get to school before you do." And because I just couldn't be arsed to deal with Captain Bullshit's Bullshit I walked away because I don't need Captain Bullshit making everything between us a competition. So then later on in that monday when I had science this lad lets call him Sidekick Bullshit walked up to me. Sidekick Bullshit told me that Captain Bullshit had told Sidekick Bullshit that I came to school with wet hair and I didn't brush it. Yes I came to school with wet hair but no I got my mom to help me brush it. So I went and had a go at Captain Bullshit and said "Bitch, if you don't care about me, like you say you don't care about me then you will stop spreading rumours about me." and Captain Bullshit came out with a load of Bullshit: "Why would you trust Sidekick Bullshit! I don't care about you this is why I am making your life hell." so I replied "If you don't care you shouldn't even think I exist." and I stormed off to my lesson. Then the next day I came to school with Pigtails in my hair because I wanted to keep my hair away from my nose. But Captain Bullshit started the rumour "Her hairs so messy because she doesn't own a mirror" I got told this by Sidekick Bullshit at break time. I told Sidekick Bullshit to tell Captain Bullshit to shut up and and fuck off. then Captain Bullshit comes back like "Fuck you, you miniority. You have no Mirror in your house you inferiror." (Sidenote Captain Bullshit doesn't know big words like miniority or inferiror.) So I say to Captain Bullshit : "I already told you last week I don't want beef from you this year. We should be focusing on our grades not what rumours are being said about our hair!" then my drama teacher comes over saying "Yeah no beef this year it's uneeded." So then I say to Captain Bullshit "If you keep spreading rumours about me I will bring my mirror into school and whack you one around the face with it." then I storm off. At the end of the day I go to the toilets and see that Captain Bullshit is putting her hair up in a ponytail. so I said "Captain Bullshit. Why did you spread rumours about my hair?" and Captain Bullshit came out with Bullshit once again "I need to have beef with people so I keep my armour up." and I'm like "Ok then if you have to have beef have it with someone else other than me." Then Captain Bullshit walked to the bus stop with me and I am not friends with Captain Bullshit but she thinks she is. As long as there are no more rumours from Captain Bullshit's Bullshit spreader then school should be good. I bet nobody read all of this lol.